


going home together

by panda_hiiro



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/panda_hiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the leftovers, the last ones left when everyone else had gone their separate ways. Now all they have is each other, but that's enough. </p>
<p>Brief one-shot drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going home together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://flag-fighter.tumblr.com/post/51822239311/tinmans
> 
> Just imagine that there is a universe where this could happen.

Tieria and Setsuna still treat everything like a mission. 

Even a trip to the grocery store down the street is the subject of much planning and forethought - Tieria presents a detailed list of everything they need, and has already informed Feldt and Setsuna how and in what order they will acquire everything. Feldt wouldn’t be surprised if he and Setsuna had stayed up all night doing practice runs on this. ‘Old habits die hard,’ she thinks.

Once they’re there, of course, it doesn’t go as planned. Setsuna wanders, and Feldt picks up the bread that’s on sale instead of the brand on her neatly printed list, while Tieria gets into a row with the deli manager over the advertised price of the cheese he wanted. He complains all the way through the checkout line, and Feldt and Setsuna just exchange a knowing glance and a small smile with each other. 

It’s been almost six months like this. Just the three of them - the leftovers, after everyone else had gone their separate ways, the ones with no one and no where left to go back to. The apartment had been Feldt’s idea. She hadn’t really expected them to go along with it - especially not Tieria, as much as he hated being planet-side - and was even more surprised that they’d managed it as long as they had. Every morning she expected to wake up to find one of them gone. Only now was she starting to think that maybe, just maybe, she didn’t need to worry about that anymore.

Tieria’s calmed down by the time they’re outside, and they start the walk back in silence. It’s autumn now, and as evening comes on it colors the street in muted shades of soft orange and purple. There’s a chill to the air but Tieria’s hand, when it closes around Feldt’s, is warm. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look at her, but when she twines her fingers with his he squeezes her hand right back. She feels Setsuna watching, and when she looks back at him there’s something indescribable about his expression, a softness to the usual intensity of his gaze. He doesn’t say anything, and doesn’t reach for either of them, he just matches his pace to theirs. 

And together, they go home.


End file.
